Everything About You
by Miss Madd
Summary: You gave me your heart first, Sasuke.  Now you want to give it to her?  Well... if I want it for myself... I'll just have to rip it out.  If I can't have it, no one can. Sasunaru, sasukarin, dark!naruto, ch. death


Everything

By: Madd Envy Freak

Rating: M for limeness, dark humor, gore, and hinted cannibalism

Summary: You gave me your heart first, Sasuke. Now you want to give it to her? Well... if I want it for myself... I'll just have to rip it out. If I can't have it, no one can.

Warnings: SasuNaru, SasuKarin, dark!crazy!obsessive!Naruto, limesque, death, abuse, bad grammar

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or the song 'I hate everything about you'. Some Japanese guy and Three Day's Grace do. I just own a crazy imagination, yo.

---

_Every time we lie awake __  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

---

Naruto felt Sasuke's fist connect with his gut, sending him toppling over the living room chair. Sasuke... always had to be so rough with him. The bastard. As he raised himself from the floor onto shaky legs, Naruto didn't even stop to think about why.

Why they did this every night.

Why they threw hit after hit.

Why Sasuke would choke him until he couldn't breathe.

Why they screamed obscenities at each other, so much worse than when they were children.

Because, Naruto knew, that here it was real. He was so much more alive when Sasuke backhanded him across the room. When the china plates, missing their raven haired target, smashed against the blood stained wall, it was thrilling. When they tried to kill each other, everything made sense. Because it always lead to utopia.

Naruto let himself be slammed up against the wall; Sasuke's desperate, needy hands ripping his clothes apart. He always let the angry teen have his way. It was the least he could do for his love, after all. All the pain Sasuke had been through... all the agony... these few minutes of pain as Sasuke tore his body apart with his ravenous love-making was nothing in comparison.

And it was always love making, Naruto told himself as blood trickled down his legs to stain the floor. Because... if this was just sex, it would be meaningless. Sasuke was never meaningless. Sasuke was... Sasuke was everything. The light, the dark, pain, passion, hope, damnation...

His most important person.

Sasuke could have his body like this, he had only to ask. Because Naruto also knew, deep down, that he had Sasuke's heart.

---

_Only when I stop to think about it... _

---

Groggy blue eyes drifted open as the weight on the bed shifted, and Naruto turned his head to blink at Sasuke. 

Naruto was glad the pain was gone. It always was.

It was odd, though. Sasuke was never fully dressed this early in the morning.

"Sasuke...?"

His voice felt rough. Perhaps he had screamed too much?

Sasuke paused, his head tipping to the side thoughtfully. He must be thinking, Naruto decided as he forced himself to sit up, the dirty sheets pooling around his still bruised hips. Sasuke always tipped his head to the side like that when he was thinking. Naruto knew everything about Sasuke.

"This... this is the last time."

Those words... Naruto didn't understand them. What on earth did Sasuke mean?

"What... what do you mean, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered back, his own confusion and fear etched into his sleep laden voice.

"We're over."

And he was gone. Just like that, the raven was no more. And all Naruto could do was wonder what he had done wrong. He had given the raven his whole heart, his body; his soul...

Naruto found the reason later that day, as Sasuke walked down the street, eyes indifferent and cold, with that man-steeling bitch Karin by his side. Her damned claws coiled around Sasuke's hand. Matching rings... on their fingers...

That damn Sasuke...

Didn't he understand that his heart belonged to Naruto? He owed him that much, damn it! After all he had done for him... all he had went through to save the monster... Sasuke's heart belonged to him! HIM!

If he couldn't have it, Karin couldn't, either.

_'Who do you want to kill?' ___

---

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

---

Sasuke sighed, his hands resting on his bedroom door, where his new... fiancé waited on the other side. The idea of copulating with Karin made his insides squirm in an unappealing way, but he knew he had to do this. Had to...

Why?

Why was he doing this?

His fingers tightened around the knob until the knuckles turned white, his frame shaking. He could still picture the look on Naruto's face that day when they walked past each other. Sasuke couldn't look at him, lest he break down and turn back to him; pleading forgiveness. And Naruto... he could feel the boy's eyes on their backs as they walked down the street.

But he had to do this. He had to restore his damned clan. After all, with the Akatsuki leader and his brother both dead... this rested on his own shoulders. No matter how much he had to hurt the blond. After all, Naruto was strong--much more so than himself. He would recover.

Sasuke closed his eyes and pushed the door open, steeling himself for what he would soon face. But Karin's obnoxious voice never reached his ears. Black eyes snapped back open, a hand reaching to his hip instinctively for his Kunai. His gaze fell to the bed, and bile rushed to his throat.

Karin was sprawled out, cut open like a butchered animal. The bed, that had once been the creamy white of the Uchiha fan, was painted a gloriously garish shade of crimson. Her entrails coiled around her neck and what appeared to be her heart was shoved into her mouth, a trail of dried blood running down her chin.

"Sasuke, you look surprised!"

That voice... Naruto? It could only be his, it was so soft, cheerful. But there was something different this time he realized as the blond spun him around and he came face to face with shocking red eyes. The demon container grinned, reaching up to run a blood covered hand over the frozen boy's face. A calloused thumb ran over his bottom lip, and he could taste copper in his mouth as Naruto shoved his thumb into his mouth, caressing his tongue.

"Did you really think I would share you with her?" Naruto's voice was bright, as if he was talking about ramen or something. 

"Naruto... why...?"

"Why? Why what, darling? Oh! Why couldn't you feel my chakra--or, hell, smell the bitch's blood? Funny thing... Kyuubi showed it to me... he's actually a good conversationalist. He even told me how I could make you mine, Sasuke. Wasn't that nice of him? Did you know his favorite color is red? And that in reality, he's actually silver? Go figure, right! Apparently, his fur was stained with blood."

Sasuke watched the blond's lips move rapidly, feeling his heart sinking. There was a strange type of giddiness on his love's face, his eyes alight with a sick joy. Oh god, what had he done to him?

"But, you know he's right, Sasuke." Naruto's voice became different, deeper, darker, "You'll always run off to those damned women. Was I really that bad, Sasuke?"

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to answer as the blond's hand left his face only to strike it roughly.

"I gave you everything! EVERYTHING! And you bastard... you gave me your heart first, me! Not her! And I won't let you take it back! Do you see what I had to do to her, Sasuke? All because of you!"

Sasuke's breath caught as a sharp pain exploded in his chest, and he looked down to watch, stricken dumb, at the tan hand that rested inside his chest. He glanced back up, past the stains of blood that covered his killer, to look into those bitter, empty red eyes.

"I'm taking your heart back, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt something clutch at his heart, in an painfully literal way, as the blond yanked his hand back out. There, in the stained fingers of his first and only love's hand, was his still beating heart.

And, as Naruto let Sasuke's body fall to the floor, Sasuke found it was too late. Too late for everything. Too late to say he loved him, too late for a clan that didn't deserve to be revived in the first place... and... most of all...

It was too late to say the words he should have said ages ago.

Too late to give back what he had taken so thoughtlessly. 

And it was too late to save the lost little boy that he himself destroyed.

But even in death he was sorry, all the same.

--- 

_I hate everything about you_

---

Hours later Tsunade, who had just won the jackpot on the slot machines, and two anxious teachers found a giggling blond boy in a sea of crimson. A slender female body lay at the foot of the bed, where it seemed to have been dumped like a pile of laundry. Blood covered the walls, the floor, and dripped from the ceiling into little puddles. In the center of the carnage, sitting cross legged in the center of the bed with Sasuke's dead body resting in his lap, was Naruto.

The boy didn't even seem to notice them as he stroked Sasuke's hair, whispering to his dead lover, "Don't you see how great this is, Sasuke? Now we'll be together forever, because your hear is a part of me now... Forever and ever. I love you, Sasuke."

A content look passed over the blonde's blood smeared mouth as he caressed pale skin, his mind lost in a single time, and a single kiss.

To the broken, something has to be real; and this was as good as anything.

---

_Why do I love you? __  
_  
-----------------------------

The end


End file.
